These Tears I Shed
by Lina Hino
Summary: Kagome sees Inu Yasha and Kikyo together.....only this time it's different. She told Inu Yasha how she felt and he said he loved her but now...............this is a prequel to an upcoming fic. MAJOR TISSUE WARNING!


These Tears I Shed  
  
Prequel to an upcoming fanfiction  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
She saw it happen. Sure this was the near 3rd time she saw him do this she couldn't help but allow tears to come to her eyes. She told him she loved him and he told her that he felt the same but seeing this after she admitted her feelings. This was breaking her inside. She could only watch though. She was mentally scolding herself at how pathetic she was. When they broke apart and he saw her . . . she ran and ran as fast as she could to the well.  
  
He just watched her run. Now ashamed of what he had done but looked at the cadaver in the guise of his first love who was in his arms. She was dead and he knew it. The young woman who just ran not even hours ago had told him how she felt, and knowing he couldn't lie he told her he felt the same way but now he knew he had really lowered himself to an all new level.  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
She emerged from the well to see that her best friend was there with her homework. Her being the first person that could possibly understand or try to comfort her she plowed herself into her friend and cried.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" The older teenager asked after dropping her friend's books to the ground.  
  
"I saw him kiss her." Kagome sobbed.  
  
"You didn't tell him about how you- oh god." The teen said seeing the look of betrayal in the younger girl's eyes.  
  
"I told him Hana! I told him this afternoon that I was so in love with him. He told me he loved me too. But I saw him kiss Kikyo!" Kagome cried pounding her fist against Hana Melancholy's shoulder.  
  
"Shh . . . first off you need to cool down Kagome. You shouldn't let your emotions take over your judgment." Hana said.  
  
The older teen helped the broken Kagome into the house. Kagome was being a very emotional unstable person at the moment. Hana was very nervous from Kagome's blissful glances at the knives that were on the dinning room table. Hana gripped Kagome's hand and sternly said no.  
  
"Suicide is a pussy's way out of a problem." Hana sternly seethed.  
  
Kagome looked at her best friend with anguish. Her best friend was so strong. She had made a promise to stay away from men a long time ago for a perfectly good reason though through bad experience.  
  
"I can't listen to you on that Hana. I'm sorry." Kagome said before breaking from her friend's usually strong grip.  
  
Hana felt helpless as the teenager walked to the kitchen. Hana got up but felt her legs freeze. Her eyes widened in horror as Kagome took the largest knife there were in the house and looked at the blade.  
  
"Kagome put that fucken knife down." Hana said trying to move her numb legs.  
  
"Is it true what they say about suicide? That if you die everything will be set right again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No it'll only cause suffering for those you love you!" Hana yelled.  
  
"I know you, Souta, Grandpa, Mom, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango would miss me. But all my life, I've been thrown to the side. By my father, by my so-called friends, and now . . . by the only man I love with all my heart!!!" Kagome cried before turning the blade to her now shattered heart.  
  
"Kagome don't do it." Hana yelled now regaining full use of her legs and running toward the shattered teen but felt like time was making her slow down.  
  
In slow motion Hana saw the horror. Kagome plunged the large knife into her chest. Her blood started to gush immediately as she violently yanked it out. For a few moments Kagome was on her feet but then when a large pool of blood was under her feet she looked up at her friend before falling to the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Hana screamed picking her friend off the ground while holding the hand-free phone to her ear with 911 on the line.  
  
"Hana, don't cry. I'm being called back that's all. Just put the phone down. I give you the jewel shards to finish the Shikon No Tama" Kagome said in between her sobs from the pain and from her body quickly shutting down as she weakly took the necklace off her neck.  
  
"DAMN IT YOU MORON!!!" Hana cried while shaking Kagome before her beautiful dark eyes closed.  
  
Hana felt Kagome's shaking body cease. The hand-free phone now in the pool of blood.  
  
"Kagome?" Hana said in question.  
  
The teen shook Kagome as hard as she could.  
  
"DANM IT DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH ME KAGOME!!! YOU STILL HAVE TO LIVE!!!" Hana yelled.  
  
After futile shaking the teen Hana stopped. Tears now falling onto her best friend's inert body. The only person who gave a damn was in her lap, her blood soaked in her high school uniform. No breath was coming from the teen and blood stopped coming from the teen's large wound. Hana just sat there, numb of emotion. She was dead. Kagome was dead. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. The tears wouldn't stop falling. Hana hugged her friend's dead body in her arms as the sounds of ambulances were heard from a distance.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As her best friend was pronounced dead Hana was now filled with a new emotion.  
  
"Inu Yasha. You did this to her. YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO HER!!!!!!!!!!" Her screams could be heard. 


End file.
